The invention pertains to cut stones and more particularly to gem stones such as diamonds.
It is known that the brilliant cut maximizes the fire of a diamond. For this reason such a cut is by far the most popular. However, the cut is the most wasteful of diamond raw material.
On the other hand step cut stones such as square cut diamond and emerald cut diamonds while being more conservative of diamond raw material have none of the fire of brilliant cut diamonds. These facts have been known to the diamond trade for a long time and attempts have been made to devise hybrid cuts to capture the advantages of the square and brilliant cut diamonds.
One such hydrid is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,065 for a stone with an emerald cut crown and a modified brilliant cut base. While such a stone has more brilliance than the conventional square or emerald cut stones it does not approach the brilliance of a brilliant cut stone.
The copending application Ser. No. 690,401 does indeed provide a diamond which is on the one hand more brilliant than the heretofore known conventional or hybrid square or emerald cut diamonds and on the other hand is less wasteful of raw material than conventional brilliant cut diamonds. However, in the course of mounting some of such diamonds it is difficult for the prongs of the mounting to easily engage the diamond on the peaked part of the girdle.